<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You wanna get domestic with me? by Raythefanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288094">You wanna get domestic with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic'>Raythefanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravesbeaks week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Realtionship, Gravesbeaksweek 3.0, M/M, gravesbeaks, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falcon and Mark always go about plans differently and are both not good with the unseen elements that can happen, after Falcon comes home to a surprise he and Mark talk everything out a little as they think about the possible future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravesbeaks week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You wanna get domestic with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A direct follow up to my day one drabble for gravesbeaks week (day two war drawing.) <br/>my drabbles for this week are all part of one series basically just setting up the family dynamic. But outside this one, they are also good for stand-alone just they share a narrative.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the initial shock of a kid in the house passed Falcon found himself just full of questions about everything dealing with the kid. Where did he come from? Why did Mark get him? Did Mark actually make something? Was he more stolen technology that he, ugh Beaks up? </p><p>Falcon rubbed at his head thinking about all this was starting to give him a headache and leading to more and more questions. He dropped his hand and leaned back against the couch letting his head tip back a bit as he closed his eyes. Mark didn’t get much of a chance to say anything after Falcon saw. Him. He just needed time to think so he left the bathroom after the kid got Mark’s attention again. </p><p>As his mind started to clear up a bit he could feel someone poking his forehead, He knew it was Mark of course. </p><p>“Mark, I would appreciate it if you didn’t add to the headache I already am dealing with.” He said and reached to grab the parrot's hand. Something was off though, Mark’s hand was smaller than Falcon’s sure but not this small. Falcon slowly opened his eyes and found the child looking back at him instead of Mark. </p><p>“Oh sorry farther, I didn’t mean to make it worse.” </p><p>Falcon quickly sat up and looked over the couch back to the child. Who just looked up to Falcon and smiled slightly. Falcon felt lost, what was he supposed to do now? Talk to him? </p><p>“I wanted to wish you good night before having to head off to bed.”</p><p>“Oh, oh well g-good night then,” Falcon said unsure of how to say it back to the kid. But, it seemed to be enough as he smiled more and ran off upstairs. </p><p>Mark walked over and leaned over the back of the couch waiting till they couldn’t hear the little parrot’s footsteps anymore than looked back to Falcon, he ran his fingers through his hair before going to speak. </p><p>“So storytime?” </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Then I brought him home from the dump and did some cleanup cause boy did he reek. Looked inside his programing made some updates and needed changes and well now I have a Boyd, Beaks Optimistic Youth Droid, that’s also his name I know takes a minute to let the brilliance set in”</p><p>“So you just found him and decided he could be good for pictures?” Falcon summed up, it actually lined up well with Mark though. Anything that would get him more attention he was likely to do it. That didn’t answer everything though.  “So he is a robot?”</p><p>“Well I mean if you want to be simple about it then yeah, he’s a robot.”</p><p>Falcon raised an eyebrow at that response, Mark seemed a bit irritated with that question. Falcon looked back at Mark’s phone to look at the pictures he had taken well Falcon was away. Mark sure went all out for publicity. Took the kid to a concert, out to breakfast, some rodent attraction? Thinking about it Mark wasn’t really acting like Mark. Falcon put the phone down on the coffee table and looked over to Mark who was fidgeting with his cardigan’s sleeve. Bunching up the material between his fingers then letting go only to do it again. Was the quietest Falcon had ever really seen Mark be, ever. Falcon inched a bit closer to him and spoke softly.</p><p>“Mark is there more?” </p><p>“Yeah one of those duck kid’s ruined things for me again, jeez they are really going to kill my street cred here.”  </p><p>Falcon gently took hold of Mark’s hand and ran his thumb over the knuckles of Mark’s hand, getting Mark to loosen his grip on the fabric. “Want to tell me what is really wrong now?”</p><p>“He’s so small Gravesy.” Mark let out slightly. “I just, I didn’t think I would get attached but then he.” Mark trailed off a bit.</p><p>This day was just giving him more and more surprises. Falcon thought back to earlier in the bathroom at how the boy looked at Mark, he then moved to drape his arm over Mark’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Getting Mark to look up at him.</p><p>“So your original idea may not be the way you want to keep him around anymore”</p><p>Mark gave Falcon a sheepish smile and kind of shrugged trying to play it off as no big deal but Falcon could see that was it exactly. </p><p>“Look Gravesy, I know you were not expecting a kid here when you got back home and I know I may have jumped the gun with having him see you as his dad too but.” Mark started to explain only to give himself a moment to breathe so he could just spit it out. “Falcon I feel like maybe Boyd is a missing piece. I really feel like he belongs with us. I know we never even talked about kids before but I mean he’s kind of an expectation am I right?”</p><p>Falcon listened to Mark ramble on as he thought it all over himself. Mark was right they never had talked about wanting kids before or anything close to it. Falcon didn’t really know the kid, Boyd. He didn’t know Boyd, yet at least, but he already knew some things that mattered a bit more. </p><p>“I think we can find  a way to make things work out Mark,” Falcon said as he gently rubbed Mark’s arm </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Falcon nodded to answer him “I never thought about having kids myself I’ll admit but there were many things I didn’t think I would have in life till I met you that is. I saw how the boy looked at you earlier though. The way he talks even is a give away alone, he loves you and cares about you.” </p><p>“You think so? I mean could just be responding to his software and” Mark cut himself off “I hope he does.”</p><p>“Mark, what matters is Boyd is here now. So we need to make some adjustments.”</p><p>“Uh, Falcon Graves isn’t going to flip out because everything isn’t going to his well-planned schedule and thought out plans.” Mark felt the need to mock a bit. </p><p>“Sometimes you leave a small bit of flexibility for the future,” Falcon said. </p><p>“The future eh?” Mark said with his usual smile “so you see one with all of us then?” </p><p>“Well.” Falcon rubbed at the back of his neck, he had been thinking of the idea of long terms with Mark for a while now and the way Boyd spoke to him got him thinking of how he could get used to the lad in time. He felt a bit flustered at those thoughts and just turned his gaze away from Mark whose smile was starting to get obnoxious now. </p><p>“Ooo look at my big tough Falcon getting already to be domestic with me.” Mark cooed as he playful teased.</p><p>“You’re a pain you know that right”</p><p>“Yes but I am your pain and you love it.” </p><p>Falcon just smiled and rested his head on top of Mark’s gently holding him a bit closer, happy because he still got to have his cuddle time with him in the end at least as he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>